My Jolly Sailor Bold
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: Klaine oneshot Pirate! Blaine and prisoner! Kurt Kurt is son of the governor and gets captured by the pirates of the "Dutchmen" RATED M for smut frottage handjob fingering NOW A MINI-FIC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Fic dedicated to a friend/reader of mine… _Klaine Forever H.A_. hope it makes up for the delay update, who wouldn't like sexy Pirate Blaine!**

**Warning: RATED M for Smut, fingering, frottage, palming, and hand-job.**

**inspired by Pirates of The Carribean**

**IGNORE SPELLINGS**

**DISCLAIMER! NOT THE OWNER OF GLEE DUH!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Captive**

This was atrocious! He could not believe that he was kidnapped by a bunch of rum drinking pirates; he could practically smell the filth and alcohol from them, as they pulled him towards their ship. Just this night they had attacked his father's house in England. After the canon and gun fire, Kurt ran as fast as he could to get away when the ghastly pirates came barging into his house, two of them ran after him, and Kurt almost thought he had gotten away with it but they caught up to him and cornered him, Kurt knew if he tried to fight them off it will make matters difficult so he let the one eyed pirate and the short stubby one hand cuffed him and garb his arms, leading him to the ship.

He was now in the cellars of the ship, he could practically feel the sea sickness as he paced the wide cellar that had only one window and was full of hay, and the only light source was coming from the lantern. What made it worse was that Kurt was freezing cold and he was in his night gown, practically shivering to death.

Right when he thought things couldn't get worse, the door creaked open and he heard footsteps, he turned away from the cell door, not in the mood to be acquainted with another one of the filthy pirates.

When he waited for something to happen he heard, a rather low, but smooth voice call out to him when the cell door opened "you going to keep standing in the corner or are you going to bother turning to face me?"

Kurt gritted his teeth and huffed in response, no one talks to the son of the governor like that, he turned on his heels, and his heart skipped a beat, for a pirate that man was by far stunning, and extremely gorgeous, that white ruffle shirt that was half opened to reveal the hollow of that man's throat and his dark curls ruffled, with his scorching golden eyes that looked at Kurt with amusement, his skin perfectly olive toned, he could tell the man was muscular with the way that shirt and hose fitted him perfectly.

Kurt just realized that he was checking out a pirate openly, he snapped back out of it when the pirate said with a dark chuckle "are you done checking me out, love?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You were eye fucking me, love… I'm flattered, call me Blaine, love"

"Do you know who you are talking to? Show respect! I know you don't have any but you can at least try!" Kurt said glaring at the pirate who chuckled once again and un-laced his arms form his chest; he began walking towards Kurt who stood his ground as he gave the pirate a disgusted look.

"I can practically smell the gayness from your fancy little night gown" Blaine said. He grabbed the night gown form the hem that was an inch below Kurt's knee, he tugged at it slightly making Kurt snap and push him away forcefully "my my, aren't you feisty for a Governor's son, tell me, _Kurt_… are all the rich stuck up children at your private school, gay… I bet they are… since it must be ruled by someone like you gay highness"

Kurt gritted his teeth, he lifted his hand to slap the pirate across the cheek, but Blaine caught it and clicked his tongue saying "tisk tisk, we mustn't fight, love… _show some respect_" he mocked Kurt, Kurt pulled his hand away and stepped away saying

"What do you and your pack of fat, idiot, and disgusting pirates want?"

"Nothing, just a ransom for returning the precious jewel of the governor back to him… but for now… put some clothes on!" Blaine said tossing Kurt a pair of clothing.

Kurt caught them and looked down at them with disgust "I am not wearing filthy clothes that you seem to be so comfortable in"

"Just shut it and put them on before you freeze" Blaine said and leaned against the wall crossing his arms.

Kurt looked at him then the clothes and said "are you going to leave?"

"Just put the damn clothes on" He said.

Kurt rolled his eyes and dropped them on the floor, he turned on his heel, facing his back towards Blaine; he then pulled his night gown over his head and he could practically hear Blaine choke.

Blaine eyes were wide, and clouding with lust when he saw that Kurt was wearing nothing under his night gown and now he had a clear perfect view of the pale pert ass of his, and the long muscular arms, what was worse that Kurt bent down to pick the trouser up and he got a whole eyeful of that wonderful ass.

Blaine could feel the tightness in his trousers and his mouth water as he kept raking his eyes up and down Kurt's bare body, and then it was gone, Kurt pulled his trousers up and turned around grabbing his shirt, Blaine gulped at the full view of the pale creamy white chest, he could see the faint abs and the pink nipples he so wanted to cover his whole body with nips, licks and bites.

Kurt chuckled and shook his head saying "look who's gay now"

"What are you talking about?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and didn't bothers to lace his shirt as he sauntered his way towards Blaine saying "your boner, _love_"

"**Shut it!"** Blaine growled.

Kurt chuckled seductively and said "I could tell you were looking at me… don't act like you don't want me to strip down so you can look at me _naked_ again" Blaine gulped, and took a step back, until his back was pressed tightly against the cell rails and he could feel Kurt pressing his body against him.

He struggled to contain a moan when Kurt licked his lips teasingly as one hand of his placed on his neck trailed down his chest, and then he felt finger tips trace the outline of his erection.

"You're so _hard_ for me" Kurt whispered, Blaine gave up and he let out a moan.

Kurt smirked and said "for a filthy pirate, you sure are _sexy_… _this_ is what you do to me" he said, grabbing Blaine's hand and placing it over his own half-hard cock, he rocked his hips into Blaine's hand moaning "you know you want to… don't hold back, _Blaine_"

And that did it for Blaine, he growled and spun them around so he had Kurt pinned against the cell bars, he grabbed Kurt's ass in one hand and with the other he grabbed his hair pulling him in for a rough, lustful kiss.

He didn't waste time pushing his tongue through Kurt's lips, he felt all the blood rush south when Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, his own delicate hands going to his curls and fisting in them, tugging at them with every squeeze Blaine gave to his ass.

"_**Show me! How much you want me!"**_ Kurt groaned and titled his head back, letting Blaine attack his neck with a serious of licks and bites, while Kurt worked on un lacing Blaine's shirt open, once done he pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and let his hands press against his chest, his fingers traced the very prominent abs and then they ventured up until he flicked Blaine's nipples with his fingers.

Blaine gasped and said "**fuck! So hot!"** he swore and pushed Kurt up against the bars, making him wrap his legs around his waist as Blaine pulled his shirt off, throwing it down on the floor. He then palmed Kurt's erection through his pants and attacked one of his nipples, flicking his tongue, feeling Kurt writhe against him.

"**Do it Blaine!"** Kurt mewled, and moaned when he finally felt Blaine pull his trouser off, he dropped his legs to let Blaine push them completely off, Blaine stepped away just a bit and pushed his own down as well, letting his leaking cock spring free.

Kurt licked his lips as he looked at Blaine's full nude form and groaned saying "so _big_" and that did it for Blaine.

He grabbed Kurt's bare ass and pulled him up once again, he pinned him on the other side of the wall, letting his cock rub against Kurt's.

"**Ohdeargod! Harder Blaine! Show me what you got**!" Kurt moaned and fisted his hand in Blaine's hair, while Blaine sucked on Kurt's earlobe.

Blaine let out a growl and pushed his hips harder into Kurt's crotch, making Kurt roll his hips downwards moaning as he did.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's neck and crashed their lips once again, moaning out loud and sucking on Kurt's bottom lip, while he rubbed against Kurt.

Kurt gasped into Blaine's mouth in surprise when he felt a pair of fingers trace then crack of his ass, and teasing his hole, he didn't have time to respond to that because he was soon screaming Blaine's name and stuttering his hips forward, desperately as Blaine pushed two fingers roughly inside his hole.

"I love it when you scream my name" Blaine panted into Kurt's neck, flicking his tongue as he nipped at Kurt's jaw while working his finger sin and out of Kurt all the while humping him in a smooth rhythm.

"**Ugh! Deeper! Blaine!"** Kurt gasped into Blaine's ear, taking his ear between his teeth and pulling at it. **"OHFUCK! THERE!" **Kurt screamed when Blaine's fingers brushed against his prostrate.

Blaine let out a chuckle and pulled his fingers completely out before pushing them back in, pressing his fingers against the sweet bundle of nerves. Kurt could feel the same feeling in the pit of his stomach as he fucked himself on Blaine's fingers, he then reached between his and Blaine's stomach and fisted their erections in his hand and began stroking them.

"**FUCK! KURT!"** Blaine moaned pressed his lips to Kurt's collar bone, he rocked his hips into Kurt's hand, and when Kurt press his fingers to the torturous sensitive vein he was gone, pushing his fingers on last time he came along with Kurt.

"**Shit!"** He swore as he released.

He couldn't stand up any longer so he let go of Kurt and dropped down on the floor resting his back against the cell bars as he tried to catch his breath, he didn't notice Kurt moving until he was face to face with him, Kurt was now straddling his lap, and smirking at him.

"You know… for a fancy ass Governor's son… you sure are no freaking virgin"

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's comment, he gently grabbed Blaine's wrist and pinned them against the bars, he leaned forward and whispered hotly into Blaine's ear "I'd let you fuck me if we weren't in this shitty cell"

"**Fuck yes!"** Blaine moaned, he couldn't just get hard after barely 5 minutes, he was about to lean forward to capture Kurt's lips but stopped when he felt he couldn't move his wrist, he opened his eyes and looked up to find his wrists hand cuffed to the bars.

"What the fuck is this?"

Kurt chuckled pulling his shirt on and then working on his trousers, he grabbed Blaine's trouser and pulled out his sword saying "your very smooth for a dimwitted Pirate, too bad you can't move, and thank you for your time, getting me off… but I had better…" he then grabbed the red scarf and tied it over his head, reaching down he grabbed the cell keys. But before leaving he paused and leaned down to Blaine who was glaring at him as he tugged on the cuffs.

"So long… _savy_" Kurt whispered and left the cell room.

Luckily the ship men were too dumb that they didn't notice it was Kurt disguise as a pirate, he grabbed one of the life boats and lowered it down, since it was night most of the crew was asleep, and he easily escaped without even looking back at _the Dutchmen_ boat.

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed…**

**Tell me if you want me to write another chapter of this…**


	2. Chapter 2: Captured Seduction

**A/N: IGNORE SPELLINGS!**

**`Chapter 2: Captured Seduction**

Maybe escaping was a bad idea, after rowing for more than three hours all Kurt got was being now stranded on a deserted island, cursed the sea sickness; he was cold, hungry and dehydrated. He should have stolen a map if he had stolen a boat.

And now he had nothing to do but wait and pass the time hoping a British ship comes nearby so Kurt can send a signal.

It was awfully quiet on the island, he walked deep in the forest in search for food but apparently he was unlucky, there was nothing to eat on the island, at this point he rather is on a ship of savage pirates then be stranded. But maybe he shouldn't have wished for that too quickly.

Or maybe this was luck, because the next thing he knew he didn't notice he stepped in a rope that tightened around his ankle and it pulled him up by his feet, hoisting him up over the tree branch, making him hand upside down. Kurt cursed and struggled trying to reach up for the knot in the rope but stopped his efforts when he heard the same familiar voice form behind him, making him mentally cursed and roll his eyes.

"That was one brave move, love… sadly you need to be smarter than that" Blaine chuckled, he looked over to his crew and signlaed them to chop the rope, and they did making Kurt fall on his head with a grunt.

"I know you don't have brains but that was painful!" Kurt said as he was pulled up by his arms, as the pirates cuffed him once again, he looked at Blaine who had a smirk on his face as his eyes raked Kurt's body, settling on his crotch, he darted his tongue out to lick his upper lip suggestively, making Kurt squirm form discomfort and lust.

"Not so feisty are you now, sweet heart?" Blaine said and gave Kurt a smug grin.

Kurt scoffed and looked away from the scorching honey eyes saying "I wish to speak to the captain!"

Blaine chuckled, stepping forward, he grabbed Kurt's cheek gently tilting his face so their nose were brushing against each other "_**I **_am the captain"

"You've got to be joking" Kurt grumbled.

Blaine smirked at him and said "Captain Anderson at your service, love" he then looked at his crew men and said "grab the prisoner and get back to the ship"

* * *

Now once again Kurt was back in the crummy old cellar, he paced the cell trying to hatch up a plan, so the pirates and its _captain_ weren't that dimwitted as he thought.

The cellar door opened and Kurt thought it was probably Blaine. But it was just one of the one-eyed fat crew men; he opened the cellar door and said "the captain asked you to join him for dinner"

"Tell the captain I'm not interested" Kurt said giving him a pointed look.

"That's no up to me poppet, but if I were I would move your ass and do as he says or he can come down here himself" he said and waited for Kurt.

Kurt huffed and breathed a fine, he was about to walk out the door when the pirate stopped him saying "not like that poppet, hands forward… the captain demands for you to be cuffed"

"And if I refuse?" Kurt said with a glare.

"you wouldn't" he mumbled and grabbed the chains, cuffing Kurt's wrists, and leading him up to the deck, they were outside the captain's cabin, The crew man held the door open for Kurt, Kurt stuck his nose up and walked inside the room hearing the door shut behind him.

"look who's chained now" Blaine said, he was wearing black tight pants and his ruffled shirt with his laces opened revealing a small patch of faint chest hair, he was sitting on a chair across from the empty one and the dining table was full of food, Kurt had to admit, he was hungry as hell.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, "come take a seat" Blaine said gesturing towards the empty chair, Kurt held his head high as he walked over there and sat down, the room was actually very nice, there was a double bed covered in red and black velvet duvet and had small rails on its head board, the whole room was clean for a pirate.

"I see you still have the attitude in you" Blaine mumbled.

"What do you want?"

"I asked you nicely to join me-"

"I'm not hungry"

"Mhmm, sure shut it and eat" they ate in silence, as Kurt kept stealing glances at Blaine, he was on edge he knew Blaine is obviously going to try something.

When they were done, Blaine wiped his hands and stood up; he poured himself a glass of rum and walked over to Kurt "you want some"

"Screw you"

"oh sweet heart, I thought you said you would let _me_ fuck _you_, but I think that can be arranged" he pulled Kurt's chair back enough and turned him around so he was looking up at Blaine, he placed his rum on the table and kneeled on the floor in front of Kurt's crossed legs, Blaine pouted at Kurt's scowl "what's the matter, aren't you hot for me, love…? You're so _tense"_ he said and placed his hands on top of Kurt's thighs and rubbed them all the way up until it reached his hips, Kurt struggled to contain the moan that was daring to let go and just played long with Blaine, if he wanted to be alright he had to make change of plans and stay on Blaine's good side, he was the _captain_ after all.

So he spread his legs, much to Blaine's amusement and let the captain step between them, he felt Blaine un-tug his shirt and pull it up so he could see the abs on Kurt's porcelain skin.

He darted his tongue out and licked his lips before diving down and sticking his tongue out to lick Kurt's navel and abs.

Kurt choked and bit the inside of his cheek "I know you want to moan, love… do it, I'd love to hear you scream my name again" Blaine growled and bit at Kurt's skin and pulled away, he then grabbed Kurt's hips and wrapped them around his waist, he picked Kurt up in his arms and then dropped him down on the bed which was surpringly soft.

He pushed Kurt's legs apart and laid between them he pressed his hard dick against Kurt's and moaned, he then grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled the chain of his shackles up and lopped them around one of the railings.

"Just in case you try something…. Now scream for me" Blaine ordered, but Kurt' kept glaring at him.

Blaine chuckled and said "well I can always make you" he then stood up on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head, Kurt eyes wandered down as he looked at Blaine's chest, wanting desperately to reach out and touch it.

And then Blaine stood up and pulled his pants down and stood in front of Kurt completely naked, Kurt gulped at the view and shifted on the bed, Blaine smirked and grabbed Kurt's trousers and pulled them down, smirking even more at the erect cock and pulled his shirt off as well. He then grabbed smiled wickedly at Kurt and hovered over him, he grabbed one of Kurt's legs and hooked it around his waist as he rocked into Kurt's crotch, slowly, and leaned down, and pressed his lips to Kurt's, Kurt remained still and didn't parted his lips.

Blaine growled and said "I know you want to Kurt, you dick shows me you want it, you want me to fuck you? I'll make you scream my name" Blaine then leaned down with an idea and licked his way down Kurt's chest until he reached his cock, he looked up at Kurt and chuckled before darting his tongue out to lick at the tip.

Kurt pulled at the chains and shifted his legs, Blaine smiled and gave a knowing look to Kurt before sinking completely down on Kurt until the tip of his cock reached the back of his throat, Blaine began sucking at it eagerly swirling his tongue as he moved his mouth up and down on his cock, and when he traced his hands up and gave his balls a squeeze Kurt finally let go and cried out "**OHFUCKBLAINE!**"

"**I knew I'd make you scream**" Blaine said and smirked at Kurt, when Kurt thought he was going to go back to sucking him off he pulled away and stilled between Kurt's legs once again.

He captured Kurt's lips with his own and darted his tongue out to lick Kurt's lips before pushing them in and moaning, Kurt gasped and moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Blaine's and thrust his hips up.

Blaine pulled away once again and said smugly "you're so easy to break" right then he noticed Kurt had wriggled his chains out of the rail and flung his arms over his shoulder, he tossed his chains around Blaine's neck and pulled him down to kiss him. He then pushed him to the side and straddled his lap; Blaine hands landed on his bare ass and gave it a squeeze making Kurt moan.

"Aren't you going to finish what you started?" Kurt said suggestively, panting into Blaine's mouth as he began rubbing his erection against Blaine's.

"I would… but I thought I'd fuck you" Blaine said, Kurt shook his head and licked Blaine's neck all the way to his ear and whispered "not too fast, _captain_… you have to earn it"

"And how would I do that?" Blaine asked

Kurt licked his lips and said "get me off first"

Blaine growled in response and flipped them over he then grabbed his cock and then Kurt's and began running his hands up and down the shaft all the while rocking into him.

Kurt moaned and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck he reached for Blaine's hair and pulled at them harshly while saying** "fuck these chains!"**

Blaine grunted and began mouthing at Kurt's neck; it didn't take long for Kurt to climax as well as Blaine. Blaine sighed and flipped over to his back next to Kurt and closed his eyes, Kurt silently grabbed Blaine's sword that was on the side table and right when he was about to point it at Blaine's chest, Blaine caught his hand and said "you thought I wouldn't know"

Kurt let go of the sword and dropped it and said "what do you want for me? I'm not going to be your personal whore if that's what you think"

"Oh please! I know you wanted it as much as I did, so stop complaining and you are going to stay on this ship, but don't worry about staying in the cellars, you are going to stay in this room from now on, with _me_ and you will clean this room daily! Without an excuse, if you refuse I'd throw you back in the cellar and I rather keep you there then get the money from your father in returning you"

"Fuck you!" Kurt spat, Blaine grabbed his cuffs and then the key, he un-cuffed him and said "now maybe next time, love… play nice, and maybe I'd suck you off, because I know it won't take you long to get horny again" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear and got off from the bed, grabbing his clothes before pulling them on and saying to Kurt.

"Now I'll be back, and stay _here"_

* * *

**A/N: so how was it…?**

**Tell me if you want more of this, and if so I'll probably right a bit Sexy Kurt in next, seducing Blaine once again…**


	3. Chapter 3: Putting Out

**A/N: firstly to all the people who follow me on twitter, I have changed my twitter account cuz first one got hacked so I made a new one and deactivated the "**gleekyxklainexkurtx**" one **

**So now you can follow me on my new twitter account that is** Klaine_m **or you can search by** NotTheGirlNextDoor…

**READ LAST A/N**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Putting Out**

To say Kurt wasn't horny would have been an understatement; Kurt was way more than just horny! He was pissed off, it had been a week on the ship and he was not only horny as hell but was exhausted, he though he didn't have much to do besides cleaning the room, which was exhausting because Kurt had people do these things for him.

And then came _Blaine_, he was not only being a fucking tease but also was getting on Kurt's nerves, maybe it was the mind games the captain was playing as trying to seduce Kurt by not wearing any shirt before going to bed next to him, or by sometimes walking around just in his underwear, Kurt had done his part of trying to get Blaine to jerk him off, because honestly even he couldn't deny it that _captain Blaine_ was sex on a stick. And Kurt never had any sort of physical attracting to any man before Blaine. Sure there was Sir Adam, but even he could not compete with the out-line V and the six pack, the pirate had.

So now Kurt was going to do whatever it takes to get Blaine to do something.

He knew his plan was perfect, so it all started on Monday, early morning when Blaine woke up, he found an empty bedside, he almost panicked thinking Kurt had run away again, but instead his jaw dropped when he saw Kurt walked towards the bed from behind the separator.

Kurt was dressed to kill, it looked like he had altered his clothes; he was wearing extremely skin-tight trousers which were tied above his belly button, Blaine had a perfect view of Kurt's crotch as well as that tantalizing pert ass. He was wearing the white ruffle shirt that was tucked in trouser making it hang loosely over Kurt's shoulder, his top three buttons were opened and he had used Blaine's red scarf and tied it around his stomach like a belt; and then came the boots, Blaine could tell Kurt was wearing one of Blaine's boots, but he could never object because it looked sexy as hell!

"Close your mouth, captain, or you might catch flies" Kurt whispered in a low seductive voice, he knew Blaine liked his look by the way he could see the outline of his hard on.

"why don't you get out of bed, I have to fix it, and you need to go on the deck" Kurt suggested and Blaine dumbly nodded, he stumbled out of bed and watched Kurt give him a devilish grin before he bent down slowly, giving Blaine an eyeful of his ass, just so he could grab the sheet that was on the floor.

Kurt heard Blaine groan and bit his lip as he started making the bed.

* * *

Blaine had a rough day, he couldn't get the picture of Kurt's outfit out of his mind, but before he could grab the man and fuck him, Blaine was called to deck so he had to groan and leave.

It was night time when Blaine walked into his room, he looked around for Kurt and he heard soft humming, when he walked over to the door that led to the attached bathroom he had, he could have fainted on the very spot.

Kurt was standing under the stream of shower, his back turned towards the door as he ran his fingers from his hair all the way down to his chest and then legs, he turned around under the stream all the while humming to himself, all Blaine could see was the water droplets roll down the smooth porcelain back all the way down to his hips and long legs. Blaine retreated when Kurt turned around and shut the water off, he hurriedly scampered his way towards the bed, tossing away his shirt and lay down and closed his eyes.

He heard Kurt's footsteps, and then the bed dip, he opened his eyes only to be caught by surprise again, Kurt was kneeling on the bed wearing nothing but a long sleeved shirt that was barely covering up his crotch, his hair was ruffled and damp and the shirts first two buttons were opened to show the milky white chest.

"w-what are you doing?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled and crawled up to Blaine, he leaned in closer as if he was going to kiss Blaine but stopped in mid-track saying "I was just taking a shower now I'm going to sleep"

"Where are all your clothes?" Blaine asked dumbly, though he wasn't objecting.

Kurt smiled and laid down on his side, he rested his elbow next to Blaine's head and ran his fingers through Blaine's curls saying "is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"N-No" Blaine stuttered.

Kurt smiled and rested his head on the pillow and hooked his leg around Blaine's thighs "good night" he said innocently, he closed his eyes and waited.

And just as he thought, it took Blaine hardly a minute to reach his hand up and place it on Kurt's calf, trailing it all the way up to his thigh and then running his hand under the thin material of the shirt until it reached up to the curve of his ass.

"Well aren't you a tease" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, giving his ass a firm grasp, making Kurt's breath hitch in his throat. Kurt looked up at Blaine and sat up straddling Blaine's legs.

He placed his hands on Blaine's chest, and tentatively leaned down to suck at Blaine's collar "you did promise me a blow job"

"I think you have to earn it first"

"Mmmm… I think I am deserving…" Kurt whispered seductively in Blaine's ear, rubbing his erection against Blaine's clothed one.

He then slithered down Blaine's chest pausing to suck at the tan skin, until he reached the V of his waist; he then began mouthing at the skin while running his fingers over Blaine's hard cock. Blaine moaned and fisted his hands in the sheets, Kurt smirked at Blaine and pulled down his trousers, Blaine kicked it off and let Kurt settle back in between his legs, Kurt thought for a while before craning his neck and began mouthing at Blaine's erect cock through his under wear.

"Fuck, Kurt stop teasing!" Blaine groaned trying hard not to thrust his hips in to Kurt's mouth. Kurt chuckled, feeling Blaine writhe beneath him begging to be sucked off.

"Since you asked so nicely" Kurt whispered and as soon as he pulled Blaine's underwear down his lips was wrapped around the head and he began sucking eagerly, Blaine arched his back, grabbing fistful of Kurt's hair, letting out a high-pitched moan.

Kurt chuckled and moaned around Blaine, the vibrations made it hard for Blaine not to thrust into Kurt's mouth, Kurt then sank down on his cock and started licking and twirling his tongue on the head to gather up to pre-come, he moaned at the taste of Blaine, and his hands began to trace the line of his hips until they reached his balls.

"Fuck! I'm gonna-**OHGODKURT****!**" Blaine yelled when Kurt gave his balls a rough squeeze making Blaine fall apart in ecstasy.

Kurt didn't pull away, instead he eagerly swallowed all of Blaine's come down his throat, Blaine moaned "who knew that big mouth was good for more than just seducing me" he reached down and grabbed Kurt's shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aimlessly around the room.

"Well, don't I get a reward?" Kurt said innocently and batted his eyelashes at Blaine, sitting up on his knees.

Blaine licked his lips as he eyed Kurt's erection, and without another thought he sat up and grabbed Kurt's ass, pulling him towards his face and taking Kurt into his mouth, Kurt let out a gasp and let his fingers twine in Blaine's curls.

**"Fuck my mouth, I know you want to**" Blaine said around Kurt's cock, and dug his fingers into Kurt's ass, and skimming his fingers over Kurt's hole; "**BLAINE!**" Kurt screamed and thrusts into Blaine's mouth until the tip of his cock was hitting the back of Blaine's throat, surprisingly Blaine didn't gag, instead he kept on sucking at his cock, while pushing one slender finger into Kurt's hole, which made Kurt thrust harder, and pull at Blaine's hair.

"Shit! **Your'emouthssogood**!" Kurt gasped , pushing his hips back to get Blaine's finger go deeper into him, Blaine smirked around Kurt's cock and teasingly brushed his finger over Kurt's prostrate while giving a hard lick on the sensitive vein of Kurt's cock.

Kurt let out a scream of pleasure and panted, releasing his come into Blaine's mouth when he couldn't take the pleasure anymore.

Blaine let go of Kurt's cock with a pop, licking his lips, he gazed up at Kurt and whispered hoarsely "you're _**gorgeous**_"

Kurt's body went lax and he fell forward until he was lying on top of Blaine, he licked Blaine's upper lip before pressing his lips to Blaine's, opening his mouth to let Blaine in, they kissed slowly, there was no need now, just brushes of soft fingers over Kurt's back and Kurt rubbing his hands over Blaine's biceps while kissing Blaine back.

They didn't know for how long they spent their time kissing each other, and just enjoying the feel of having their arms wrapped around each other, until they fell asleep, with their legs tangled and a small smile that graced both of their lips.

* * *

**A/N: SO! Now I don't know what else to write… I need help and suggestions on what you guys wanna read next**

**So I would appreciate it if you tell me what else you wanna read, or what are you looking forward to reading in this small multi-chapter fic…**

**And you can follow me on twitter on tumblr to know when the next update is**

**See you next week, or after a few days**


	4. Chapter 4: Possessive!

**A/N: DIRTY! SMUT!**

**Bare-backing **(I guess, not sure if you call it bare-backing, don't know the term for it though=P**), penetration, fingering, dirty talk, and rimming… I guess that's sort of it… oh and JEALOUS! POSSESIVE Blaine and flirty SebKurt!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Possessive!**

After a long time and a lot of effort Kurt finally got used to the sea, now it was quite rare he got sea-sick, and after sweet talking his way with Blaine (which involved a few kisses, and hand jobs, here and there) Blaine had allowed Kurt to go up on the deck when he wanted to rather then staying in Blaine's room all day long.

It was windy today and everyone of the crew was trying to grab onto the ropes as the ship sailed to some island.

Kurt who was dressed in his same old outfit that always drove Blaine crazy; he strolled on the sides of the deck looking out at the sea.

He was walking with such ease that when the huge wave came crashing to the side of the ship, it knocked Kurt to the side making him tumble and fall, but before his back could meet the hard wood floor, long arms reached out and grabbed him, saving him from the hard fall.

When he looked up he was greeted with a pair of green eyes, and a somewhat equally as pale skin, Kurt had, the man was taller than him and Blaine and was slightly thinner but it was due to height, he had a smirk on his face as he helped Kurt stand up.

"Be careful, **mon amour**" (my love) he said.

Kurt gave him a smile and straightened his incredibly tight trousers, and said not noticing he was speaking to the crew man in french "**oh, merci monsieur**"

The crew man was shocked and he looked at Kurt in disbelief and asked "**vous parlez français?**" (you speak French?)

Kurt nodded and said "of course**, Je suis le fils du gouverneur**" (I am the son of the governor)

"**Ah! Oui**" (ah! yes) he nodded.

"What's your name?" Kurt asked, politely. The man gave Kurt a smile and held his hand out for Kurt to take.

Kurt placed his hand in his and he pulled bent down and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand as he said "**Monsieur** Sebastian Smyth"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" Sebastian nodded, still holding Kurt's hand, he then cleared his throat and pulled It away saying "since you saved me, thank you" Kurt said and leaned forward, standing up on his toes to give Sebastian a kiss on the cheek.

Sebastian cheeks flushed and he nodded in appreciation "so, you must be the boy we have kidnapped"

"I'm not a _boy"_ Kurt said

"Well… that I can _**see**_" Sebastian smirked and tilted his head back to check out Kurt's ass, and grabbed the barrel of rum.

Kurt bit his lip, in his typical innocent/ seductive manner and swatted Sebastian's chest as he followed him down the rum cellar "why aren't you cheeky"

"I like to say complimenting" Sebastian smirked at Kurt, eyeing his ass while he placed the barrel among the rest.

"Well flattery will get you everywhere,_**Monsieur**__"_ Kurt said seductively.

Sebastian grinned and slowly walked towards Kurt and said under his breath, his eyes darkening with lust "would it now?"

"**Oui" **(yes) Kurt breathed, his back hit the wall and Sebastian's hand landed on the side of the wall placing them on either side of Kurt's head.

"and what would I get as a thank you, if I say, **que vous êtes le plus magnifique, beau, homme à couper le souffle, qui mérite d'être traité comme un prince comme la poupée délicate que vous soyez, sur lequel je n'ai jamais posé mes yeux sur**" (that you are the most gorgeous, beautiful, breathtaking man, who deserves to be treated like a prince like the delicate doll you are, on which I have ever laid my eyes on)

"Aren't you a charmer" Kurt said blushing under Sebastian's heated gaze.

"So what do I get as my thank you" he licked his lips, eyeing Kurt's pink lips.

"Well… a kiss perhaps" Kurt whispered.

Sebastian leaned closer to Kurt's face and said "I already got one didn't I?"

"who said anything about kissing you on the cheek" Kurt smirked, he then placed a hand on Sebastian's cheek and brought his face down to his level, and craned his neck, pressing his lips to the French man's lips.

* * *

Sebastian moaned, nipping at Kurt's bottom lip and as soon as his hands landed on Kurt's hips, running them down until they were resting on his ass, their kiss broke when a very angry un-pleased voice yelled _**"what**_ _**the fuck is going on here?!"**_

Sebastian pulled away from Kurt and stood a feet away from him, he looked down at his feet and said "nothing, captain"

"**Doesn't look like nothing**!" he snarled looking at Kurt whose lips were slightly swollen and his shirt ruffled "**why did you kiss him?! You know he is off limits!"**

"_I_ kissed him, and secondly, it's not your decision whether I'm off-limits or not"

"**I am the captain and you do as I say Kurt! Now shut it and go to my room"**

"but-" Kurt started to protest but Blaine didn't let him

"**I SAID NOW!** And _you_, stay away from him, did I make myself clear?" Sebastian nodded and looked down in shame "good, now get the hell out of my sight and stay away from him!" he yelled and Sebastian scrambled away hurriedly, Blaine chest heaved and he clenched his fists, he walked up to the deck and closed the vine cellar door, giving Sebastian who was now fumbling with the sets of ropes, a hard glare and then said to Wes

"take care of the ship, I'll be in my room, and no one is suppose to disturb me,** am I clear?**" Wes nodded.

* * *

Kurt was sitting on the bed, his fingers twisting in his lap nervously; he looked up when he saw the door close.

Blaine was fuming, he clenched his jaw and walked over to the bed until he was towering over Kurt "why did you kiss him?"

"I was just being nice" Kurt shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't very important.

"You can be nice in other ways, you don't have to kiss other men, you are _mine_, and _**only mine to kiss, to suck, and to fuck**__!_ Do I make myself clear?" Kurt didn't reply he just looked down into his lap.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders and pulled him up to his feet, "**answer me!"** he said loudly.

"Only yours" Kurt whispered breathlessly.

Blaine smirked, his hands reached down to cup Kurt's ass and his other hand grabbed the back of Kurt's neck "Hm, that you are… but I can still smell, Sebastian off of you… do you want me to fix that?"

"**y-yes**" Kurt stuttered, swallowing hard.

Blaine bit his lip and began backing Kurt until his back hit the wall, he grabbed the front of Kurt's shirt and ripped it open, but before Kurt could protest about having his shirt being ripped to half Blaine's mouth was on his, claiming what was rightfully his.

Kurt gasped and Blaine plunged his tongue into Kurt's mouth, he pulled back and said under his breath "is he a better kisser then me?"

"N-no, only you can kiss me like this"

"That's right… tell me who do you belong to" Blaine asked.

"y-you"

Blaine grabbed Kurt crotch and smirked at his hard on, he then began rubbing him though his tight trousers and took Kurt's ear lobe into his mouth, whispering hotly into his ear

"I want you to say it louder Kurt, so everyone can hear you"

"**GOD! BLAINE! ONLY YOU!"** He yelled and moaned when Blaine began to palm him harder, he let out a throaty chuckle and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, he then worked on pulling the laces of Kurt's trousers before taking them off; he picked Kurt up from his thighs and pinned him against the wall attacking his neck.

"Do you **want **me?" he growled into Kurt's neck, he nodded and gripped Blaine's curls gasping when Blaine began to suck at his pulse point "S-So much"

Blaine groaned and licked a long line from Kurt's collar to his jaw, he stopped at the corner of Kurt's lips and whispered "I'm going to claim you mine**, I'll fuck you so hard** that when you'll walk you'll always remember that **only I can** fuck you so hard"

"_**P-please! Blaine!"**_ he moaned and arched his back, trying to rub against Blaine's stomach to ease the throbbing pain.

Blaine smiled and then turned around, throwing Kurt down on the bed; he licked his lip at the sight of Kurt's nude form and then said "**hands and knees! NOW!"** he growled.

Kurt hurriedly turned over to his hand and knees, after a while he felt Blaine behind him, pressing himself against Kurt's back, he began licking a trail down Kurt's spine and then stopping at his hips, he nipped at the skin before circling his tongue against Kurt's hole, Kurt restraint himself to push back against Blaine's face and fisted into the sheets, biting down on his lips hard.

"**I want you to make those delicious noises Kurt, be loud for me, so everyone can hear who's little slut you are"** Blaine said and then began circling his whole once again before pushing his tongue in, Kurt let out a scream of pleasure with Blaine's name and then moaned loudly, writhing against him.

"**MHMM! SOGOOD! FUCK!"** he groaned and began pushing back into Blaine, who moaned appreciatively.

"Want me to finger you now, open you up for my big cock?" Blaine asked running his hands and kneading at Kurt's ass.

"**YES! YES! FINGER ME! LICK ME! JUST GOD! DO SOMETHING BLAINE!**" Kurt yelled Blaine smirked once again and reached for the bottle of rose oil he had under his bed, taking it in his hand he opened the lid and slicked his fingers; he circled two fingers around Kurt's hole before pushing them in, loving the noises Kurt was making.

"maybe I can do both" Blaine said and then to Kurt's surprise when he pushed the third finger inside, he felt Blaine's tongue began licking at his balls, Kurt moaned so loud that it surprised Blaine at how vocal and slutty such a prim and proper boy like Kurt can be.

When satisfied, Blaine pulled his fingers out of Kurt and began covering his cock with the oil, he then pressed the head against Kurt's hole and snarled "do you want me"

"**Yes Blaine! Fuck me!"**

"Mmmm, I think you need to tell me how much you are desperate for me to fuck you"

"_**ohgod! Blaine! fuck me! please, I want you to fill me up with your huge cock, only you can fuck me! I want you to mark me yours so no one can touch me like you can! Just fuck me! I'm so needy for your cock**_" Blaine grinned and placed a kiss on the back of Kurt's neck and then pushed all the way into Kurt without even letting him get comfortable.

Kurt yelled Blaine's name and pushed back into him "fuck me! harder!" Kurt moaned as he said.

Blaine pulled all the way out before pushing back in harder with a grunt, Kurt breathed a yes and soon both of them settled into a rhythm, Blaine kept picking up speed when with every thrust Kurt yelled 'harder' 'faster'.

He was almost on the edge of his orgasm and he could feel with the way Kurt's limbs were shaking that he was too near his own orgasm.

So Blaine began thrusting harder, hitting the sweet spot every time, and making Kurt closer to the edge, he then grabbed Kurt's leaking cock and began stroking it while sucking a hickey into Kurt's neck, he could feel the slide of his chest against Kurt's back from the sweat.

"fuck! I'm going to-_**Blaine-**_**"** and then Kurt came with Blaine's name on his lips, his whole clenching deliciously around Blaine making him release his come deep inside Kurt, marking him as his own.

Kurt slumped and laid down on the bed, catching his breath from that intense orgasm, Blaine was on top of him, and still deep inside him, panting into Kurt's neck.

"that was so good" Kurt breathed.

Blaine smiled lazily and kissed Kurt's shoulder-blade pulling out of Kurt as he said "I'm glad you enjoyed, love… will you ever go near that man again?"

Kurt moaned and rubbed his ass against Blaine's crotch and whispered "if you would fuck me like that every time if I do, then maybe having my way with a French man won't be so bad, _**aimer**_ (love)" Blaine growled and bit Kurt's ear

"I'll fuck you every day, every hour, but don't you dare go near him" Blaine growled into Kurt's ear sending shivers down his back.

"I wouldn't even dream of it… though I do need for you to get off me so I can go and take a shower… want to clean me up?" Kurt asked looking over his shoulder, and before he could get his answer, Blaine flipped Kurt over and picked him up in bridal style, kissing his lips and carrying his lover to his attached bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: I can't sometimes belief I write this kind of stuff… but then I think 'oh yeah! I wrote TUF first 4 chapter too'**

**And then I'm convinced I have one pervy brain…. Anyhoooo, hope you enjoyed Possessive Blaine, and don't worry… Seb is not the only guy one the ship who finds Kurt's ass completely irresistible, and Blaine has no problem showing Kurt who he belongs too, after all they are officially lovers! ;)**

**Leave any suggestions or requests… I'll make sure to fulfill all of them =)**


	5. Chapter 5: Run or Stay

**A/N: Chapter is rushed =p**

**IGNORE Spellings... Not feeling well today, have stupid migrains form my hematophobia, i seriously regret watching Final Destination 5**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Run or Stay?**

It must have been 2pm, but it was hard to say, it was raining and the crew was busy trying to get the water out of the deck.

the only sound was of the rain drops falling and the sound of waves crashing against the sides of the ship, and the loud moans and gasps coming from the captain's room.

Kurt was successfully distracting himself so he wouldn't end up sea sick, he had Blaine shirtless, pinned down on the bed as he straddled his waist, kissing him and taking his time with him, he kept Blaine's hands above his head which occasionally used to move and travel down Kurt's back.

Kurt was just about to reach down and undo Blaine's slacks when the sound of gun firing filled the room, Blaine sat up instantly and kept his hold on Kurt's back so he wouldn't fall down; when another sound of canons came, Blaine pushed Kurt to the side of the bed and got up, reaching for his sword.

"Blaine, what was that?"

"we're under attack" Blaine said bluntly, as he buttoned up his shirt and tucked it in, grabbing his boots from the side of the bed, he was too busy gathering his stuff that he didn't notice Kurt was pulling his pants up and putting on shirt "what do you think you're doing"

"I'm going out-" Kurt grabbed his boots, but Blaine took them from his hand and said sharply

"No you are not, you're staying here"

"You need all the help you can get" Kurt said, trying to grab the boots from Blaine's hands

"I'm fine on my own thank you very much" Blaine said, tossing the shoes away.

Kurt huffed in response and went to pull on the other pair of boots as he said stubbornly "I'm going"

"Kurt-" Blaine tried to change his mind but Kurt didn't listen.

"I **am** not letting you go out there alone"

"You can get hurt" he said, placing a gentle hand on his cheek.

"I'm a big boy, I can handle things myself" Kurt said confidently.

Blaine sighs in defeat and nods, he turns around and walks towards the door with Kurt following behind him, as soon as he reaches the door knob he slams the door behind him and locks it before Kurt could leave as well.

Kurt starts to bang his fist on the wooden door as he yells **"LET ME OUT! BLAINE!"** but Blaine doesn't listen, he runs out to the deck and finds the ship has already been attacked, but not by pirates; by the British navy" Blaine doesn't have time to panic or get Kurt out of here because as soon as the soldiers saw him, they grabbed him.

But he wasn't going to go down without a fight, and let Kurt go that easily.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Kurt takes a running starts and slams his side against the door only to wince in pain, because he thought the door might just break down, he stumbles around trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder, he was just about to garb one of the chairs and break down the door when he noticed that the door had a lock inside as well, Kurt grabs it and unlocks the door, rolling his eyes at himself for not noticing that in the first place.

He grabs the sword from the table and runs out of the room, the first thing he does is find Blaine, he runs up the deck and finds him on the floor, his forehead bleeding and he was trying to push away the man who had pinned him down as he tried to cuff him, right then Kurt noticed that the man on top of him was wearing the navy uniform, he realized that the people who attacked were here to rescue Kurt.

But it didn't matter, all Kurt could see was Blaine in pain and he didn't know why he did it, but he didn't want Blaine to get hurt.

The next thing he knew he was throwing himself at the man who was on top of Blaine, and pinning him down on the floor, as soon as Kurt was on top of him he gasped, and pulled his hand away from the man's neck.

"A-Adam? Wha-what-?"

"Kurt!" Adam said, he looked at Kurt with wide eyes and then he sat up and pulled Kurt in the circle of his arms, hugging him tightly as he said "Oh, God! I thought I'd never see you again" he pulled away and grabbed Kurt's' face in his hands, and kissed him.

Kurt was still in shock to do anything else, he just stared at his fiancé with a blank expression.

He was barely listening to Adam, he turned his head around to look at Blaine who was glaring daggers at Adam, and he tried to get up but winced and rolled back over to his back.

"I'm f-fine, Adam" Kurt said, he tried to push Adam away to go and help Blaine, but Adam grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Adam brought his hands to Kurt's face and said, smoothing his ruffled hair that was messy because of what Blaine and Kurt were doing before the ship got attacked, "where do you think you're going? We finally found you, we're going home, your father's been so worried, and so have I…"

"But-"

"And we need to take that filthy pirate back, so he pays for his crime"

"w-what-" Kurt stuttered, his eyes widening in shock, Adam pressed a finger to Kurt's lips silencing him as he said.

"Ssh, you're tired, come on, let's get you on board" Adam said pressing one last kiss to Kurt's lips before getting up, he took the coat that one of the soldiers handed him and he draped it around Kurt's shoulders, Adam led Kurt to the boat, not noticing the way Kurt was struggling against him as he watched the soldiers grab Blaine and cuff him.

* * *

**(Back in England)**

"I thought I'd lost you, Kurt…thank you Adam for bringing him back home" Burt Hummel said hugging Kurt.

Adam nodded and smiled at Burt as he said "my pleasure, sir"

Kurt pulled away from Burt and sat down on the couch where Adam was sitting next to him, he took a deep breath and asked "Father? What are you going to do with Blaine?"

"Blaine? Who's he?" Burt said looking at Adam who shrugged.

"The pirate, the one who captured me" Kurt said, forgetting that his father or Adam don't know about Blaine.

"He will be hanged for his crimes" Burt said, Kurt gasped and began to protest

"But, No you can't, he-" Burt didn't listen to Kurt and he shook his head saying

"Kurt, you're obviously tired, you had a long journey, we'll talk about this later, go to bed, and Adam stay here, we have to talk about the plans for tomorrow"

Adam nodded and let go of Kurt's' hand he stood up along with Kurt, "yes sir, Goodnight, my love" he turned to face Kurt and cupped his cheek pressing a lingering kiss to his lips, at then Kurt realized that kissing Adam, had no spark, it didn't make him melt into the kiss, like kissing Blaine did.

Kurt had to do something, he knew very well that arguing with his father was always useless, after all he remembers arguing to him about how much he didn't want to marry Adam, but look where that got him, he will fix this, and he will save Blaine.

* * *

The night Kurt snuck out his room in his nightgown, taking his cloak he tiptoed out of his room and walked down stairs to the back door, once he was out of his house, he made his way to the prisoner cell, luckily for him no one was there besides one prisoner that was none other than Blaine.

Kurt closed the door behind him and as soon as he did, he ran towards Blaine's cell, placing his hands on the bar he gasped, dropping to his knees when he saw Blaine lying on the cold floor, wounded and bruised.

"B-Blaine" Kurt stuttered, reaching his hand out from the gap between the rails he placed his finger tips on the side of Blaine's face, Blaine leaned against his touch and his eyes fluttered open.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, trying to focus his vision on the blurry figure in a black cloak.

"Oh god, what have they done to you!" Kurt exclaimed, he took his cloak off and pushed it through the rails, trying as hard as he could to drape it over Blaine's shivering body.

"You shouldn't be here" Blaine said.

Kurt said, biting his lower lip, he wished he had the keys to the lock so he could open the cell and pull Blaine in his arms, but sadly the keys were with the guards "I had to see if you were okay"

"Well look at me, I'm feeling great" Blaine muttered bitterly.

"y-your head" Kurt stuttered, looking at the huge bloody cut on Blaine's forehead

Blaine rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his forehead, covering his wound, he said "no thanks to your lover who had his tongue down your throat"

"w-who?" Kurt asked looking away from Blaine's cuts.

"That blonde general" Blaine said.

Kurt shuddered and said in a low voice "Oh, Adam he-"

"Who is he to you? Is he your fuck buddy? Did you fuck him before I came along" Blaine asked, he knew he was being snappy, but he couldn't help it.

"No h-he's… he's my fiancé"

"that makes me feel so much better about myself" Blaine mumbled rolling his eyes at Kurt who got up from the ground and walked to one of the guards room, he came back with a cloth and a bowl of water, he placed it down on the ground and sat back down.

"come here" Kurt said to Blaine, holding his free hand out through the bars, Blaine sighed and moved closer to Kurt until Kurt's hand was cupping his cheek.

Kurt grimaced at Blaine's appearance, his hair was dirty, his face had cuts and bruises, and he looked terrible "I know I'm not _handsome_, like your _fiancé_"

"Ssh" Kurt whispered and dipped the cloth in the bowl of water, he brought his hand towards Blaine's face and gently began to wipe his face, neck and forehead, Blaine winced when Kurt began to clean his wound on his forehead.

"Are you trying to make me look presentable before your dear father and fiancé prosecute me?"

Kurt bit his lip and didn't say anything, Blaine scoffed and rolled his eyes as he said bitterly "of course, why do you care, you got what you wanted"

"I don't want you to get hanged!" Kurt snapped and pulled his hands away, turning his face away from Blaine.

"don't tell me you actually care for a dimwitted filthy pirate" Blaine said, looking at Kurt who clenched his jaw and looked down at the water bowl, Blaine chuckled to himself and mumbled "I shouldn't have expected you to care, I bet your happy you won't have to put up with me once I'm hanged"

That last statement put Blaine over the edge and he balled his hands into fist, he dropped the wet cloth and pushed the bowl away, he wiped his face with the back of his hands not knowing there were tears in his eyes a she said "you know what, you're right, why should I care, it's not like you give a shit about me anyway…"

Blaine bit the inside of his cheek when he saw Kurt's tears, he looked down at his hands, trying to avoid looking at Kurt.

Kurt sighed and sniffed, he stood up on his knees as he said "I shouldn't have come here" he was about to stand up when Blaine reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Don't… don't go" Blaine said, pulling Kurt back down.

"Why should I stay?" Kurt said, still not looking at Blaine.

Blaine pulled his hand away from Kurt and twisted his fingers in his lap as he said "because… I-I… I don't want to be alone right now… I'm actually happy that you came"

But Kurt didn't buy it, he sighed and started to stand up as he said "I should be getting back to my house before anyone finds me missing"

"Wait, just a few more minutes… I, might not get to see you again" Blaine said, sadness evident in his voice as he looked at Kurt with sad, pleasing eyes, he sighed in relief when Kurt sat back down.

Blaine smiled as Kurt reached forward and laced their fingers together "you know, I'm happy I kidnapped you… at least I got to be with you after that" Blaine said, looking down at their intertwined hands.

Kurt chuckled and nodded, smiling at Blaine "I'm glad too… Blaine, whatever happens, tomorrow… what would that mean, for us?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"If… if I never got rescued, and I got to stay on the Dutchmen forever, what would that meant for us"

"I would have made you mine, and only mine forever… that is, if you'd want that"

"I would have" Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled and looked down at his lap, leaning against the bars, he felt Kurt's finger tips run through his messy hair "that guy… Adam, do you, love him?"

Kurt sighed and pursed his lips "if you want to know why we are engaged then it's because my father arranged it, even though I didn't want to marry him, and no… I don't love him"

"Have you ever… you know… with _him_" Blaine said awkwardly. Kurt shook his head and whispered

"No never… I-I never actually had a _physical _relationship before you" Kurt said avoiding Blaine's gaze

Blaine pulled away to stare at Kurt and said in disbelief "I don't believe you"

"I know all those _physical __thing _from the drunken men at the pub_, _you were my first" Kurt said bashfully.

Blaine grimaced at that and looked away from Kurt, feeling disappointment wash over him "I wish I could have given you a good first time"

Kurt reached between the bars and brought his fingers to Blaine's cheek, tilting his head so he could look him in the eye "you gave me a great first time, I don't regret it" he then cupped Blaine's cheek and pulled his face closer as far as he could through the gap between the bars. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's, Kurt wished the bars weren't between them, because this how it should feel when you kiss someone, Kurt always felt a spark whenever he kissed Blaine.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, and reached his free hand out to cup the side of Kurt's face, they slowly pulled away from the kiss, but still kept a hold on each other.

"You should go Kurt, that night-gown of yours won't protect you from the cold" Blaine said chuckling at the night-gown, he playfully tugged at the hem of the thin night-gown.

Kurt smiled and looked down before saying in a sad voice "Blaine-"

"I'll be okay… sleep well Kurt" Blaine said pulling his hand away from Kurt's and kissing the hand his was holding one last time before letting go of Kurt, Kurt bit his lip, he didn't want to think of what was going to happen tomorrow.

He wished that he could save Blaine.

* * *

**A/N: so I know I rushed things, because one this was "suppose" to be a one-shot so it turned to a small fic…**

**And I am leaving on 20****th**** June so I probably won't take my laptop with me, that depends…**

**And I'm trying to get chapters typed and edited so I can update after 20****th****….**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed, next chapter is last….**


	6. Epilogue: Freed

**A/N: the final chapter, its short cuz it's the epilogue… **

**And the description of the prosecution is similar to the scene when Captain Jack Sparrow was about to be hanged in Pirates of the Caribbean part 1…**

* * *

**Epilogue: Freed**

Kurt was pacing his bedroom, when Adam came inside after knocking on the door, Kurt could least care about him at the moment, and he needed to save Blaine.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, watching the distressed look on his fiancé's face.

"I'm not in the mood, Adam, please leave" Kurt snapped at him, and went back to pacing.

Adam simply stood there looking at Kurt and observing him closely, when he couldn't take it any longer he spoke up and said "what is that lowlife has that I don't?"

Kurt stopped pacing and looked at Adam in confusion "wha-"

"I've seen the way you looked at him, and the guards told me you went in the cell room" Adam told Kurt, and glared at him.

"He's more than you think" Kurt said and went back to pacing the room.

Adam stalked towards Kurt and said grabbing him by his arm "he's a filthy low life, disgusting, pi-"

"Don't you dare say another word about him" Kurt yelled pushing Adam away from him.

"You do know you are going to marry me at the end of the day, that pirate can't give you what I can" Adam said, reaching for Kurt but Kurt slapped his hand away saying

"He is more of a man then you'd ever be"

Adam shakes his head and laughs, his laughing seizes when Kurt says with a smirk "he has one thing that you could never have"

"And what might that be?" Adam asks, folding his arms over his chest.

"My virginity" Kurt told him, smiling at Adam.

Adam face paled and he stood across the room in shock, Kurt rolled his eyes and turned around to face out the window letting Adam process the information on his own.

Kurt looked over his shoulder when he spoke "Y-you're telling me, you let that man, take your _virginity!_ That good for nothing pirate, when you _knew_ you were bound to me"

"Last time I checked, we're engaged, and I'm not _bound_ to anyone… and I'll let you in a little secret, Blaine, that _pirate_, is so _good _in bed, he always knew how to make me fall apart and make me scream his name when he fucked me"

"ugh, I can't even look at you" Adam spat and turned around, his face crinkling with disgust written all over his face, Kurt chuckled half-heartedly and folded his arms over his chest, just when he thought he'd won, Adam walked towards the door as he said

"Well, its good you never get to see him again, hope you enjoy the view when your pirate gets hanged today"

Kurt gasped he turned around to see Adam standing in the door frame, he then ran towards the door to stop Adam while yelling "what, No, you can't-" but just when he reached the door, Adam closed it and locked it from the outside.

He screamed "**ADAM! STOP! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM! ADAM!" **Kurt looked down at the door and cursed under his breath, the door could only be locked from outside. Kurt banged at the door hoping anyone of the house maids would hear but he knew that Adam would have told them not to let Kurt out until Blaine had been hanged.

Kurt didn't know what took over him, but his knees buckled and he fell down, feeling helpless and scared for Blaine, he covered his face in his hands and began to sob.

* * *

It was around 1 pm, and Kurt was curled up in a ball on his bed, what alert him was the sound of the soldiers marching, he quickly got out of bed and saw Adam and his army marching in the courtyard with two of the soldiers holding the chains to which Blaine was tied too, he looked so tired and weak, his face looked was pale and his eyes swollen from crying. Kurt looked at the clock and knew at 1:30 he would be taken to prosecution.

Kurt was on adrenaline, he took out all of his scarves and bed sheets and started tying knots; then took a duffel bag and shoved clothes in them. Once they were tied and were long enough, Kurt tossed them out of his window and they landed on the balcony below him, which was of the guest room. Kurt didn't think twice and he started climbing down his scarves made rope. Thankfully he didn't fall, he easily landed on the balcony and unlocked the guest room window.

The housemaids were in the kitchen and his father must be at the prosecution. Kurt ran down the stairs and grabbed his father's sword , guns and coats; he ran out to the stable and got on his horse, he knew he had enough time to do what he had planned, and hopefully enough time to save Blaine, he had to work fast.

"Hurry, come on run!" Kurt yelled at the pirates who were captured that belonged to Blaine's ship, Kurt led all of them to the docks, right where Blaine was going to be prosecuted, he stopped Wes and said to him "get everyone on board, and when the bell rings of the tower, that means its 1:30, don't wait for me and sail, until you reach the other side where the highest cliff, okay?"

Wes nodded and stopped Kurt to say "good luck".

* * *

Blaine was tugged on the stage where the army, and the lords along with the people from the town's square stood among the crowd, by his side was Adam holding the lever that will drop the board when he would be hanged, Blaine sighed, the wind was blowing and the sky was cloudy, he looked around the crowd hoping to have just one last glimpse of Kurt's face before he was hanged. But he wasn't there.

"Looking for Kurt?" Adam said from behind him, Blaine balled his hands into fists but didn't look up at the general.

"Poor Kurt, you may have taken his virginity, but at the end of the day I get to take him home and fuck him All. I. Want" Adam whispered in Blaine's ear, making Blaine shudder at the thought.

Blaine bit his lip, letting his blood boil from pure hatred towards Adam, _Kurt_ he sighed and closed his eyes, if he was going to die, he would die with pride.

He opened his mouth and began humming, a familiar song that the slaves and pirates sing…

**Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho,  
thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die.**

**The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam.**

**Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die.**

**Some men have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on the sea  
– with the keys to the cage...  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!**

**The bell has been raised  
from it's watery grave...  
Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
We are a call to all,  
pay head the squall  
and turn your sail toward home!**

**Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die.**

Everyone in the crowd became quiet as they all stared at Blaine, Adam huffed and said "enough of this… let's get this over with"

**"We are here today to hang this pirate for his crime, on stealing, killing, murder, and for kidnapping the governor's son"** Adam announced.

"Rot in hell" Adam said in Blaine's ear and wrapped the rope around Blaine's neck and tightened it, he walked to the lever and stood, nodding towards the soldier to sound the bell.

* * *

Kurt was almost there he could see Blaine standing on the stage with his head hung low, and then he heard Adam's voice announcing, and saw him tie the rope around Blaine's neck. And then the bells started, and Kurt screamed, getting off his horse and taking out his sword he pushed the people aside while yelling.

"**ADAM STOP!"**

By the time he reached Blaine the board had been dropped, Kurt screamed and when he pushed the last person out of his way who was unfortunately his father, he cut the rope that was hanging Blaine making him drop down on the ground and gasping for air as he clutched his neck.

"Blaine, oh god, sweetie are you alright? Look at me" Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's face in his hand as he tugged the rope and threw it away.

Blaine choked and looked up at Kurt, not believing that it was him, who saved him from death, he didn't get to speak because Kurt's mouth was on his, giving him a hard kiss. Kurt pressed small pecks all over Blaine's face while sobbing "Oh, Blaine, I-"

"What is the meaning of this?" Burt stepped in front of Kurt.

"I'm sorry father, but you cannot kill this man, I love him, and I don't want to marry Adam, if you kill him you kill me" Kurt said holding Blaine's hand in his, not caring for the moment he just announced to everyone he loved Blaine.

Burt looked at Blaine and then at Kurt in shock, "No, this, I will not allow it!"

"Well then I will die with him"

"You most certainly will not!" Burt yelled at Kurt.

"Oh for god sakes, someone kill that pirate!" Adam yelled at the soldiers ran towards Blaine, Blaine began tugging at Kurt's hand and he handed him a gun and said to his father "I'm sorry, father… but this is how it has to be" and with that said Kurt ran towards his horse, whistling at it to come closer, Kurt climbed on top of it and helped Blaine, eh kicked the horse and they began to run, as the guards and soldiers followed right on their tail.

"Where are we going?" Blaine said loudly while holding on to Kurt as they raced across the town, and then began running along the decks towards the cliff's side.

* * *

Once at the top of the peak Kurt got off the horse along with Blaine as they stood at the edge, Blaine looked down at the waves and said "do you want to seriously kill us?"

Kurt looked behind him to see the soldiers were almost there, Kurt turned to face Blaine and said "you said to me if we never got attacked you would spend the rest of your life with me forever, and I want to… so this is when we can start living together"

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him, to the edge, jumping off the cliff as Blaine screamed in shock of Kurt's actions, Blaine closed his eyes and the water splashed when they were in the water.

Blaine swam up to the surface while holding Kurt's hand; Kurt began swimming to the edge where they will be out of sight form the guards, "Kurt is you crazy? Actually, wait I already know you are, you gave up your life, for a person like me"

"I know, and I couldn't be happier, that life, I never wanted for myself, and those days I spent with you on the sea, were the best of my life… and I don't want to stay anywhere unless you are not with me"

"Kurt-"

"I love you" Kurt panted, wiping his hand over his face to push back his wet dripping hair as they floated in the water, Blaine lower lip trembled as he looked at Kurt in awe.

Blaine swam closer until his hand was around Kurt's waist "I love you too" Blaine whispered and captured Kurt's lips with his, feeling relief and love wash over him.

Kurt was just about to reciprocate when a voice yelled "are you two going to kiss, or would you rather get on board with us, after all this new ship needs a captain"

Blaine looked up to find a twice as huge ship than the Dutchman, sailing near Kurt and Blaine, with Wes and the rest of Blaine's crew on the deck waving at them, Wes threw a rope towards them and Kurt caught it.

"Kurt, you did all this?"

"of course and don't worry, this time I packed my stuff and clothes with me… which also has one of your favorite night gowns" Kurt then arched his neck and whispered in Blaine's ear "most of them are short and you can see right through them" Blaine moaned and Kurt chuckled tugging at the rope, and holding on to Blaine's hand as the ship mates, pulled them towards the boat.

Kurt didn't know what his future held for him, and neither did Blaine. But for now, they would sail to the Mediterranean and then onwards, and Kurt will stand side by side with the captain; living his life with freedom and love he always wanted.

_***The End***_

**O* My Jolly Sailor Bold *O**

* * *

**A/N: and it has finally come to an end, thank you all for reading and reviewing…**

**The song was 'Hoist the colors-Hans Zimmer, Pirates of the Caribbean-OST'**

**THANK YOU ALL,**

**And have a good day and I quote Jack Sparrow, when I say this 'Yo Ho, a Pirates life for me' =)**


End file.
